


Oxford-Shoes Can Be Deceiving

by Fox_155



Series: Itaewon Backstreets [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drug Use, Faked Death, Gangs, M/M, Organized Crime, Porn With Plot, Smoking, Smut, Tattoos, also children doing things they shouldnt be but not explicit!!, but minor, childhood crush, family clans, idk what to tell you, it's a mafia AU shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: “So, like, I thought about it. You’re supposed to marry the person you really like and want to spend your life with.” Kun said, face very serious and his checkered bowtie crooked, looking absolutely ridiculous.“Duh,” Ten replied because, aged 10, he obviously knew everything about the world, including this.“So. I thought I’d ask you,” Kun had been dead-ass serious and stared at Ten with wide eyes.Aka Ten is the illegitimate child of the Li boss, who prefers to dye his hair and ink his own arm over being a good boy, and Kun is the illegitimate child of the Qian boss, who dresses like it’s 1890 and gets walked all over because he is too kind-hearted. (where could this possibly lead?)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: Itaewon Backstreets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558024
Comments: 59
Kudos: 447





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone illegal activity, tax evasion, or anything else, but for the sake of the story, let’s all ignore our moral compasses here. I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is a part of a series and it might help to read [Bambi-eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518926/chapters/51293350) first, but I don’t think it’s a must.
> 
> Visuals for Ten in the first chapter (more Google images, pls don’t sue me):  
Again, I didn’t find anything exactly how I imagine it, but he has koi over his left arm in [this](https://images.squarespace-cdn.com/content/v1/59501b21b8a79b4b8f62e1ea/1553972658739-0IG04YPHGR8IGBEKFTN6/ke17ZwdGBToddI8pDm48kMtiXMEMZ8ID8MVhA-T_Qc9Zw-zPPgdn4jUwVcJE1ZvWQUxwkmyExglNqGp0IvTJZamWLI2zvYWH8K3-s_4yszcp2ryTI0HqTOaaUohrI8PIfy9uRsqnknGrsPwiW8VdnsJxMq6FvgYbxptNsO-6IOIKMshLAGzx4R3EDFOm1kBS/IMG_7509.JPG) kind of style, just much smaller so multiple of them fit, maybe three over the entire arm by the time he’ll be done?

#####

Ten let his eyes drag over the crowd.

God.

He fucking hated ‘family meetings’.

If he _at least_ had his weed on him. That might have made it bearable.

He needed something. Anything.

He could probably get some Moonwalk from one of the countless bodyguards littered between the fancy-pancy people. They were here to subtly threaten each other into complying with their deals and ensure they could continue to pretend they were a well-oiled and dangerous cartel. That way, they’d have more power over the other families trying to make a coin on the Chinese black market.

Well, not Ten’s reason for being here. Obviously. He was just collateral.

Moonwalk kind of hit really hard and Ten had been struggling a bit with cravings recently.

Well.

Who was he kidding, he had at least three mild addictions.

Whatever.

Life was short and dangerous, might as well spend some of it hallucinating.

“You’ve been not mingling, bro.”

Ten turned his head to glare at the younger boy who now leaned against the wall next to him. Any air of coolness, he had been lacking in the first place, had been completely diminished by his slightly over-sized grey suit. Looked like a hand me down, that he was supposed to grow into. There was probably only one person dressed worse than Yangyang in this entire room.

“Please, immediately stop calling me bro or that’s it for literally any favour I might have ever done for you.”

“Bro, why are you so uptight-ow, ow, ow, let go of me.”

Ten took another moment before he actually let off Yangyang’s nipples.

His cousin took a couple of seconds to recover, gasping and patting where he had just pinched.

“Do you know any of the watchdogs?” Ten asked, popping some nicotine gum into his mouth.

“Nope. I’m 14, I’m not even supposed to know those are probably drugs.”

Were 14 year-olds not? Ten had been drunk for the first time one his 12th birthday. Ah. Good times.

“Chill, this is just gum,” Ten rolled his eyes and offered Yangyang one.

Did he really want to bring his poor cousin down the same path he was on?

Hm. Yeah. Probably.

“These have nicotine, bro.”

Ten took one step towards Yangyang and he was off, screeching and running.

Kids.

So annoying.

In case he’d ever had a girl-crush, he’d use two condoms.

God, this was just awful. Ten knew all of these people but he wished he didn’t. They were all obnoxious and terrible. Fuck.

He slowly let himself sink onto the floor and wished the guy, who had failed to wear two condoms and thus was responsible for Ten being here and craving at least three (illegal) substances right now, hadn’t had dragged him here and confiscated his phone so he'd "socialise".

Or, rather, have his watchdogs do so.

Those also had taken his pot and said he wasn’t going to get anything from anyone.

Bullshit.

Ten would find someone if he just asked enough of them. There were four different clans in here, who secretly hated each other but knew they made bigger profits if working together.

Ten could already hear the old fucker yelling at him.

Urgh.

He decided to stay in his corner. He was probably going to get yelled at anyway, right?

He pulled on a threat that was loose on the front of his jeans. He didn’t even need to bother trying to mingle. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

Ten knew it was his own fault.

But he just… hated this.

And he knew everyone was secretly glad he kept out.

The ugliest pair of shoes anyone had ever seen appeared in the field of his vision.

Now.

Ten thought all of the people here looked laughable and the only person he cut any slack was Yangyang but that was for personal reasons.

However, even he, in his ripped jeans and white muscle top, could admit that they all looked very fashionable, dressing in snug suits and skirts, silk and leather top to bottom.

With one exception.

Ten looked up, a pitying smile on his lips.

“Oh no, did they make you wear your great-grandpa’s stuff again?”

“It’s nice to meet you again, too, Yongqin. I didn’t know you’d come.”

“Fuck off, Kun, you know I’m not here because I wanted to be. The boss sent his fucking chauffeur who literally dragged me from my house. Asshole. Did they send you over to show off how much better a bastard you are?” Ten smiled sweetly and Kun sighed.

“Of course not. We don’t meet much. I like using these meetings to talk to everyone I don’t usually get the chance to,” Kun sunk down next to him. Ten turned his head away and stared at the obnoxious people, “Especially you.”

Ten stared harder. To ignore how his stomach clenched and his heart did this uncomfortable fast beating-thing.

He couldn’t say it. I’d sooner bite his tongue off and put a knife into his gut.

But he liked Kun.

He liked his company and he liked how Kun always found him during these godforsaken meetings.

It first had happened 13 years ago when Ten had been six and so had he been. The year his mother had just ‘died’ of ‘mysterious circumstances’.

It was all a load of bullshit and one of the reasons Ten was never going to forgive the old asslicker.

Well, at six he hadn’t know yet but he had been quite heartbroken over losing his mother, obviously. Nevermind it had always sucked to be ‘the other child’ at the meetings. The one born to one of the whores his father shouldn’t have been banging but had.

Kun was also ‘the other child’. The one born to one of the whores his father shouldn’t have been banging but had. Ten had never talked to him before but Kun had found him in the bathroom, where he had been curled up and sobbing because he missed his mum.

Hella embarrassing.

Kun had sat down on the tiles with him and let him watch how he played with the Gameboy he had had in his suit’s pocket until Ten had calmed down and his head on Kun’s shoulder to watch how he beat level after level.

Kun had then explained how it worked.

Ten had died in stage 1 seven times and returned it.

It had been all fun and cute and shit for a few years.

Then, there had been this super lame dinner when Ten had been 10. Some engagement had been announced, blushing girl, boy puffing his chests, looking like a peacock.

“So, like, I thought about it. You’re supposed to marry the person you really like and want to spend your life with.” Kun had said, face very serious and his checkered bowtie crooked, looking absolutely ridiculous.

“Duh,” Ten had dyed his hair fire engine red and overall been feeling like tough stuff. Aged 10. He had been about 1.30m. God. This was why Ten didn’t want kids.

“So. I thought I’d ask you,” Kun had been dead-ass serious and stared at Ten with wide eyes.

Too bad Ten had just flushed and not known how to reply because… well, Kun was kind of the person he liked the most, too.

But he also had been 10.

Anyway. His recovery had been somewhat satisfactory quickly. Could use improvement but he hadn’t even had hit puberty yet.

“That’s dumb. You can’t get married without even having kissed,” Ten had poked Kun’s forehead and Kun’s head had lolled back but only for a second. He was back with just as wide eyes.

“Okay. Can we kiss?”

So.

That had been Ten’s first kiss, in the bathroom of the mansion in rural China, to hide away from authorities and the public.

Not the kiss.

Okay, the kiss, too, definitely needed to hide that. It had been too slobbery and wet. But his heart had been racing and his lips tingling and he had dreamt of nothing else for an entire year.

Not like he had told anyone he had – including Kun.

Because Kun was kinda lame and Kun was also ‘the other child’ but… like… good. That was the issue.

It hadn’t been one as tiny children, but Ten remembered that, after that dinner, when they had kissed and he had told Kun he’d have to get better at this before Ten would agree to marry him, his voice shaking because of how nervous he had been, it had become one.

Kun knew three foreign languages, Ten had to learn four foreign languages, Kun mastered the highest level of Wushu for his age-group, Ten had to master the highest level of Wushu and Taekwondo for his age-group, Kun topped his class, Ten had to top his class and do three clubs on the side.

Yeah.

That worked for about one year.

Then, puberty happened.

Kun was seemingly still breezing through all the expectation, always happy to please his old geezer and Ten… got drunk, smoked weed, lost his virginity in every sense of the word to three different people, inked his left arm himself with a needle and no regard for hygiene, and dyed his hair every colour under the rainbow before shaving it off just to spite everyone.

It had grown back by now.

But that had been a good time.

He didn’t really hate Kun, he just hated being compared to Kun.

Kun himself… was hard to hate.

It was just embarrassing to admit liking someone who unironically wore sweater vests.

Nevermind that he belonged with the Qian clan and Ten belonged with the Li.

And between the four, the Qian and the Li hated each other the most.

So, yeah, Ten was not going to tell he had this sob-story childhood-stupid-ass crush on Kun he didn’t seem to ever outgrow no matter how hard he tried to.

“Still planning the wedding? I’ll let you now know that you’ll have to do something about… all of this.” Ten turned and gestured over Kun’s flat hair, in an unfortunate bowl-cut, poorly fitting brown suit, and Oxford shoes. Those could be cute, but not when they looked like they were hand-me-downs from three generations ago.

Kun’s face flushed.

“You… you didn’t even dress.”

“And still look better than you,” Ten grinned, “Do you know any of your clan’s watchdogs? Anyone who has weed and would part from it for 100 kuài or a blowjob?”

Kun looked mildly horrified.

“You can’t just…”

“Jealous? Oh, right, I forgot no one ever sucked your dick. Well, if you can get me my weed, I’d extend the offer to you.”

Ten kind of wanted to suck Kun’s dick but he also just wanted to annoy him. He wasn’t sure why. It was stronger an urge when he liked someone.

“There have been people doing that!” Kun huffed. He probably couldn’t say the word dick even if he tried. So cute.

So lame.

That was why it was extremely embarrassing to admit how much Ten would like to go down on him despite that.

“Aw, really? I don’t believe you!” Ten sing-sang, “You’re so great at everything but there are a few things you do lack and one of them is lying,” he tapped Kun’s nose and rose up from where he had been crouching. He’d go and try to get his phone back. Urgh. He really needed to get something into his system. Maybe the champagne would do for now.

Kun had also gotten up and was next to Ten again.

“Come on, don’t ditch me like this,” he softly asked and Ten’s heart sunk for a second.

It was true. He didn’t see Kun outside of these meetings.

“I need to deal with my drug problem first,” Ten returned and paused. Did he have a drug problem? He hadn't meant to say it like that but now it sounded kind of problematic.

“Maybe you want to get some help for that?” Kun carefully tried but Ten shook his head.

“Not really. Come on, I’ll drink your champagne until I can find something harder.”

Ten hooked his arm into Kun’s and dragged him along to the waiters aimlessly walking between people. Kun just stumbled along but from how he held on tightly, Ten knew he didn’t mind it.

Sometimes, Ten thought he might not be the only one with sob-story childhood-crush situation he didn’t seem to ever be able to outgrow.

Maybe, it was just the shared fate as ‘the other child’. Maybe, it was sitting around four times a year and softly talking in the corner, that had turned into Ten teasing Kun about anything he could think of and dragging him around.

Kun was dragged around a lot, he was kicked around a lot, too. Ten knew.

He also knew Kun didn’t like it but he was just too soft to do anything about it.

That was why he made sure to check if it was fine for Kun and never did anything wilfully mean.

Lame or not…

He couldn’t. Not with Kun. Yes, it was perceived as a weakness to be the way Kun was, but it was just so different.

To be kind.

Ten couldn’t help falling for it.

Not sure what Kun saw in him, though. Maybe nothing and he was just flattering himself thinking he did. Whatever.

“So, I’ve heard you took over the distributional channel towards Thailand from your sister?” Kun started as Ten grabbed two glassed but kept both of them.

“Yep, funny, right? Make the illegitimate kid of the Thai woman the one in charge of the Thai connections. Seriously brilliant move, I hope the old fucker soon gets some sort of award for the bare minimum. How about you?”

“Oh, the usual, two attempted poisonings but unsure who was the one sending it this time, a bit of arms here and there. Kind of like the business, it’s really clean in comparison to the others.” Kun shrugged. Ten had finished his champagne. He needed more. Something with more kick. Definitely.

The thing was…

Kun was better than Ten.

But he wasn’t only.

He was also better than his brother, than his sister, and than his cousins.

And everyone kind of _knew_.

Even Ten knew.

“Lovely, isn’t it? I keep telling you to do something so they’ll learn to respect you,” Ten nudged Kun’s chest.

“No… I can’t,” Kun muttered and looked away.

Which was the issue. Confidence.

Because Kun could. Ten was as certain of that as the sun setting in the west.

“Yes, you do. Or just be a fuck-up and they won’t try to get rid of you,” Ten patted his arm.

“You’re not a fuck-up,” Kun softly argued.

“You’re really sweet, as usually. But I am and it’s okay for all of us to acknowledge that. At least I’m not a virgin anymore,” Ten smirked and Kun flushed once more.

“I’m not.”

“Okay, virgin.”

“It’s not a competition.”

“Okay, virgin.”

“Can you not say that?”

“Get me my weed and you can lose your v-card to your almost-fiance, how’s that?” Kun sighed deeply and freed his arm. Ten didn’t cling to him even though he kind of wanted to.

“Listen, Ten, I really think it’s not good to be your own best customer.”

“God, no, of course not! I’m in charge of ammo and I hardly ever go anywhere where I can use that, so there’s no worries for me.”

Kun nibbled on his lower lip.

Ten knew he was right worrying. Sometimes, he worried for himself.

He usually drowned it by taking something.

It was difficult.

Because Ten really… really… really hated this life he had.

There were things he liked to do. He loved arts. Drawing, in particular.

Following that passion wasn’t an option, though.

There was a mark on his back, the crest of his family, burnt into the skin as the reward for him passing the three tasks of loyalty a bit over a year ago.

Why he had passed them, he wasn’t even sure. He had felt like he needed to, back then. It had been easy. In the end, he had never known anything else. All his adventures and all his rebellion was fun but ended up still benefitting the business, it was rooted in it, moved within the bounds of illegality, and ended where Ten’s family’s influence did.

He was bound into it and had been since birth.

It was either stay and deal with it or… well… six feet under.

Organised crime had a network better than government structures. Wherever Ten would go in China, or even in Thailand, they’d find him.

Leaving wasn’t an option.

Kun took his hand and turned his arm. Ten nearly jerked away but he didn’t. His touch was gentle and he didn’t hold like he wanted to restrain.

“It got bigger. I noticed,” Kun muttered and stroked over the fish. Ten had to suppress a shiver.

He just nodded. He worked on it whenever he felt like it. He had to be in the right set of mind because it hurt and still never turned out as crisp and black as he wanted it to.

“Kois stand for strength and bravery,” Kun looked up.

“Maybe. Doesn’t really fit, I guess,” Ten shrugged. At least he didn’t dress like it was 1890.

“If you say so. It’s still pretty, though. You’re talented.”

“Thanks, want to get me blushing and stuttering? Because it’ll be hard but I appreciate you trying.”

“I was just being honest, Ten,” Kun turned away and Ten wished his heart didn’t race when Kun used that name that no one else did, “Ah, guess duty calls. Maybe, I’ll see you later?”

“Hopefully not. I’m planning to get out of here asap or completely wasted.”

“Please do the former.”

Yeah. It was lame. Kun was lame. He was compassionate and soft-spoken and a push-over. That was why his brother and sister tried poisoning him. The second he’d overcome this, the second he’d put his foot down, it’d be over for them.

But he was kind and always seemed to know what Ten wanted to hear and said it without making it feel like he was luring him into a trap.

He was just genuinely nice.

And being nice was boring and lame and would get you killed, yet, Ten found his heart thundering in his chest.

He found more champagne, but it seemed like all the watchdogs were dancing to their boss’ whistle and no one was willing to give Ten anything that’d actually make him feel better.

He found himself forced into awkward and boring small talk, into some business talks he only held because he knew he had to or get his ass handed to him.

Whenever there was a moment in between, he found himself looking between fashionable people to see where the complete mishap would be.

But Kun was busy.

Busier than he was.

It was fine, not like Ten cared.

“So, like, I don’t get it,” Yangyang whined, head on Ten’s shoulder and stealing his cigarette between drags. This was the boy who had declined his gum earlier. Fake motherfucker. At least Ten had stopped sweating, now that he had somewhat of a fix. And he could think again.

“You ask her, simple as that. Either she says yes, which, great, amazing, fun, go on that date you want to go to and remember to use condoms because I know for sure you’re too young to be a father. Or she says no and you get over her.”

“But I don’t want her to say no,” Yangyang blew the smoke over their heads.

“Sorry, kid, that’s where anyone’s influence ends. She’s her own person and can make her own decision.”

“Yeah, duh.”

“Don’t duh me, you disrespectful brat! And that’s mine!” Ten snatched the glinting stick back. Great, it was almost down to the filter already and it had been his only tobacco. He could smoke his papers… yeah, no.

He’d be fine. It was just a few more hours.

“I’m just… why is this so difficult?” Yangyang hugged his knees where he was squatting down and pouted.

“That’s why I don’t participate in that shit.”

Yangyang turned, a mischievous grin on his lips and Ten raised his eyebrow challengingly.

Don’t he dare.

“We all know it’s because you’re already in love with your fiancé!”

“Fuck off, literally fuck off. I’m not in love with that dork, I would never. Do you see how he dresses? How he speaks?”

“I do. He’s cute.”

“You go and ask him out, then. Pretty sure he’s as inexperienced as you are.”

Yangyang rolled his eyes.

“I kissed people before, I’m not a complete baby. I also touched a girl and we did some stuff.”

“Hm, bet it was over clothes. So cute.”

Yangyang flushed and hit his shoulder. Ten grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall.

“You’re mean!” Yangyang pouted again and Ten rolled his eyes to the point that it hurt.

“Go and get me some weed and I’ll give you tips on how to eat ass.”

“I don’t need those, I’ll date a girl, I need to eat pussy if at all.”

“Sorry, not my field of expertise.”

“Well, I’m not gonna get you any drugs. You should try and go sober, anyway. I heard uncle screaming at you not long ago.”

“He can go back to hell.”

Ten meant that.

God, he hated family meetings so much. When was he finally allowed to go home?

Well, not before dinner.

At least dinner was kind of tasty. And there was more booze.

It didn’t stop him from nervously wiggling around his chair, it didn’t stop his sperm-donator from pulling him aside and telling him more about how to behave (like his brother) and how not to behave (like he was right now).

Ten got his ear pulled for sassing back, which fucking hurt, but whatever.

At least he was now counting down the last hours until he could finally cure himself from this awful withdrawal. He had started sweating again and thinking was sort of hard, which was usually bad.

“Here.”

Ten looked up from where he had been busy folding (aka crumpling) the napkins and staying away from people.

Kun looked down at him, hand pushed his direction. Ten held his own out and he dropped a small clear bag with…

“Aw, you shouldn’t have. Were you so eager to get me on your cock?” Ten blinked up with a coy smile but his fingers tightened around the weed and tobacco mixture, shaking a little. He knew this was kind of a problem but whatever.

“No,” Kun’s cheeks tinted pink, “You looked a little rough and before you do something harder, I thought this was the best option.”

“Thanks, I know I look like shit, that’s so nice of you to say. Come on, I’ll have to smoke this.”

Kun sighed but he followed him to the same balcony he had been on with Yangyang earlier. No one used it because this was the place they dumped bodies when there were any. It happened. Family members who fell into disgrace or something.

The air was fresh and clean and Ten struggled to roll his joint because he was shaking too much but whatever.

“I heard some things,” Kun suddenly interrupted and Ten looked up from where he was licking the paper before sealing it and reaching for his lighter.

Sweet Jesus, this was the stuff dreams were made from. He kept the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could before blowing it away from Kun.

“What did you hear? That plaid would go out of fashion forty years ago?”

Kun nudged his shoulder.

“I wasn’t sure if I should tell you but… I…” Kun looked at him and Ten had to take a quick drag because he kind of didn’t know how to deal with this.

“You realised you were into it when someone tied you up and whipped you?”

“Yongqin, can you ever be serious?”

“Uh… no! It’s either laughing or crying and I made my choice,” Ten beamed. Kun looked a little too heartbroken but whatever.

“Ten, you should leave.” Again, that name. It was a bad mixture, having gone craving stuff for hours, now getting it, and Kun. Ten wouldn’t usually get high off two hits but he was feeling a bit light-headed.

“Aw, that’s so cute. You do realise they’d hunt my ass down to make me end up on this balcony but without weed _or_ the ability to breathe anymore? Nevermind drawing some cute fish doesn’t pay any bills.”

“But you’re unhappy!”

“Wow, the Master detective has spoken, all hail Qian Kun, bastard and genius. Want some?”

Kun took the joint from his fingers and took a shaky drag. He didn’t cough.

Ten was kind of unsettled that he didn’t and that he kept the smoke down for as long as he did.

Then again… there wasn’t anything Kun couldn’t do. Maybe, he was worrying over nothing.

Actually, why was he even worried in the first place?

Ridiculous.

“You said you’d suck my dick,” Kun suddenly said and Ten nearly toppled over backwards because: Kun? Saying a word for genitalia?

Shocking.

“Sure,” Ten purred and leaned closer, taking his weed back from Kun, his chin propped onto his shoulder. Kun didn’t look his direction but his face was red, “You want that?”

“Might as well, right?”

“Might as well have fun, you’re right. Want to do it in the same bathroom? For old memories’ sake?”

The same bathroom, meaning the one where they had played Gameboy and kissed for the first time.

“Not like there’s any other options,” Kun still didn’t entertain Ten by actually looking at him.

“It’s not that cold, we could do it here,” Ten let his hand trail down Kun’s front, ignoring the scratchy suit fabric, and palmed his dick over his trouser. Oh, wow, there was more than Ten had expected.

Kun squeaked and pushed his hand away, making Ten laugh.

“What the frigg? Not outside, are you mad?”

Ten took the last drag of his smoke before it’d be burnt down, but was struggling to properly inhale it because he was forced to giggle so much over Kun.

Wasn’t he kind of really cute?

“Bathroom it is, then.”

Ten would have liked to call Kun out for being nervous as he kept fumbling with the sleeves of his jacket.

But he didn’t.

Because he was nervous.

Which was weird.

He hadn’t even been nervous the first time he had done this.

Was probably the withdrawal and weed. Drugs fucked with you.

For a bathroom, this one was really not bad. It smelt of flowers and there were two rooms, the front with only a basin, so Ten didn’t worry much as he waltzed over to where Kun was awkwardly leaning against the wall.

Someone, please, save this man from his own sense of fashion, heaven help. He could be kind of cute but… bowl-cut?

No.

“Remember to breathe, or moan, or scream, I don’t care. This isn’t like taking it up the ass, it’s not going to hurt,” Ten purred and leaned against the wall, right into Kun’s personal space.

“Just do it,” he hissed back and Ten chuckled.

“Okay, virgin. Didn’t know you could give me that attitude,” but Ten didn’t mind it. On the contrary.

He had three condoms left in his pocket and pulled out one for them while he sunk to his knees, eyes never leaving Kun’s face even though Kun pointedly looked away.

Ten knew he knew.

Mobsters had to have their backs and Kun was good. Very good.

He let his hands drag up Kun’s thighs, feeling the muscle tremble under them.

Cute.

His belt was just as old-fashioned as everything else but he held his comment in and just opened it, then undid the button and the zipper, pushing down against his dick a little. He was already half-chubby and Ten licked his lips.

He liked giving oral.

But with Kun…

Well, he did have a crush on him. Knowing that Kun would grow hard just knowing Ten was going to suck him off – it was really hot.

Ten considered asking Kun to look down but he decided against it. It was kind of cute that Kun was embarrassed. They were still doing it, after all. That was all that mattered.

He was unshaved and Ten was a little jealous to see how much hair there was, trailing up to his stomach. Again, pretty hot.

Who would have thought?

Well, Ten, but. That was a secret.

Before he could get to it, he’d have to get him all the way hard. Ten was still pretty sure Kun was actually a virgin but he wouldn’t put his mouth anywhere, just to be safe.

From how easily his dick twitched with just faint and small touches, filling in as he ran his fingers up the sides and rubbed them over the tip before going back down, playing with his balls, only to repeat it all over until he was fully erected, it was easy to re-enforce the assumption he was the first doing this with him.

Ten wasn’t really into this, seeing how much sex he was having on a regular basis but…

Well.

This was Kun and he had liked Kun for way too long.

Ten glanced up and realised Kun was biting his own first to keep silent.

Cute.

He ripped the plastic wrapper open and rolled the condom over his length, feeling Kun’s eyes on him for just a moment.

Ten wasn’t as good as Kun but he was still in it as much as he was. He knew to watch his back.

He wanted to say something.

He wanted to tease, he wanted to annoy him, he wanted to make him blush and stutter.

But his brain was empty, only thoughts of how hot this was, how much he had wanted this, and how surreal it was that he actually got it now, left.

Fuck, this feelings-thing was really inconvenient, wasn’t it? Usually, teasing Kun was the easiest thing and now that he really wanted to, he couldn’t.

Whatever. Silence it was.

Ten scooted a little closer and realised his knees were already hurting but that was inherently a problem with doing it like this.

He ignored it and held Kun’s dick so he could easily circle his tongue around the tip.

Kun made a tiny whimpering noise and Ten felt his stomach clench.

Fuck.

Maybe, this was a bit of a bad idea?

No, it’d be fine.

Totally.

He closed his lips and Kun bucked up a little, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth but Ten let him. It was so fucking hot.

It seemed like Kun was sorry because he pulled right back out and a hand landed in Ten’s hair, stroking the over-bleached strands.

It was kind of affectionate and Ten’s heart was kind of racing but whatever.

He pressed his tongue against the underside and sunk down as far as he could, hallowing his cheeks to properly suck.

Kun definitely liked it, he was struggling to hold still and keep his voice down.

Ten glanced up from where he was on his cock. He started bobbing up and down on the length, going slow first, keeping it simple to not overwhelm the other. It was a bit hard to read him while doing this, but Ten was trying because he wanted him to feel good. Kun’s eyes were squeezed shut, head tipped forward and still with his fist in his mouth, but a small whine still slipped past.

Fuck.

Fuck!

Ten quickly looked away because it did really funny things to him and he couldn’t deal with any of this right now.

He held his breath and sunk down as deep as possible and then more until his nose hit Kun’s stomach. He swallowed and Kun made such a desperate sound, it sent heat down Ten’s spine before he had to rise off to get air, returning to letting him slide in and out of his mouth just a bit.

He sometimes got hard doing this.

Today, he was to the point of hurting because…

There was nothing like this.

Fuck, why was he in love with someone this lame? This kind? This compassionate?

Ten sunk back down, trying to suffocate his dumb thoughts and feelings he couldn’t use right now. He felt Kun twitch in his mouth. He knew he could make him cum quickly but he didn’t want it to end, so he didn’t use his hands how it’d be helpful, he just kept licking around the tip, the length, swallowing him back down and humming, moaning, how it would send vibrations down Kun’s skin.

“T-Ten, oh hell,” Ten glanced up and Kun was looking like he was in heaven, not hell, face flushed deep, lips shiny because he had had them forced open earlier to muffle himself, eyes still screwed close.

Ten wished it’d last but he knew it wouldn’t.

Whatever. This was all a bad idea, anyway.

He sunk back down and sucked harder, pressing his tongue against the tip when he could, playing it over the sensitive skin and Kun’s moans hitched until he broke and Ten felt him twitch as he filled the condom.

He slowly sat back and pulled off, a little light-headed from the lack of oxygen and the overdose of Kun.

Kun was struggling to catch his breath, eyes still closed, and Ten wordlessly pulled the condom off, using some of the paper towels to clean him off.

When he stood up, Kun had opened his eyes but they were a little shiny and dark and Ten nearly forgot to throw the towels away.

Fuck.

“Good, right?” Ten tried to tease but he heard his own voice small and insecure, which was just ridiculous. Ten wasn’t insecure.

“Y-yeah. Thanks. Do you want me…”

“Oh, hell no, no teeth on my dick.”

“Hand?”

Ten wanted to say no, he wanted to brush it off, return to the room, whine to his old fucker’s chauffeur until he could finally leave.

“Okay.”

Yeah, great, wow, Ten’s brain, good job, 5 Stars.

Kun’s hair was a little messed up and it looked a lot less terribly lame already. Whatever.

His hand was bigger than Ten’s own and his grip a lot more secure than Ten would have expected or wanted it to be. Whatever.

Ten bit his lip and silenced any moans threatening to spill while Kun stood half-behind him, using a familiar angle to jack him off, his hand going up and down steadily, twisting and squeezing occasionally to make Ten twitch and have to close his eyes. Whatever.

Kun’s breath was too hot on his skin where he was right next to him and it was hard to stand upright and not curl up because, fuck, it felt good.

Really good.

“Close.”

“Come on, let go for me,” why was Kun’s voice so smooth and deep and overall sexy? Whatever.

Ten couldn’t hold back from gasping and doubling over when he came, Kun’s finger pressing in just below the head feeling just too good to hold back a second longer.

Again, they cleaned up in silence and Ten didn’t know what to say. Fuck his brain.

Because it had felt good. Better. Amazing.

Fuck.

“Wasn’t bad for a virgin,” Ten finally managed to press out. It was the lamest line of his life. Kun was infectious with his lameness, clearly.

“Hm,” Kun grabbed his hand and, suddenly, Ten found himself chest to chest with him, staring right into his eyes because the height-advantage he had had, once upon a time, had been nullified at some point.

Kun had really pretty eyes. Kind. Reflective of his kind soul.

And then he was kissing him and it wasn’t sloppy and wet but just really, really good.

Ten found himself hooking his fingers into his suit jacket to hold on as Kun licked into his mouth and his head was spinning and he was definitely a little drunk and a little high and Kun was sure to taste that on his tongue but he didn’t stop, he kept sucking on it, playing against it and Ten just held on and tried to keep up but fell short and found himself just taken on the ride.

When Kun finally pulled away, Ten struggled to return to reality.

Maybe, they should just sell Kun? In pill-form?

Wow, okay, definitely some strange mixture hitting his brain right now.

“Ten, please, promise me to stay safe?” Kun’s voice was thin and choked up and Ten tried to properly respond but he was high and had just cum and then made out with his crush and now his crush was squeezing his fingers to the point of almost hurting.

“I’m fine, what are you talking about?” Just a little cross-faded, and on a really low dose, too. He’d live to tell the story.

“I don’t mean the drugs. Okay, those, too. But I mean… overall. There might be something going down soon.”

“Thanks, talking in puzzles really cleared that up so well for me.”

Kun groaned and buried his face in the crook of Ten’s shoulder. His hair was soft. But his cut still looked ridiculous even if he conditioned better than any hairdresser.

“I can’t tell you more even… even though I want to. I wish I could but… I can’t.”

Ten wanted to snap back and make a joke.

But he couldn’t.

Not while feeling Kun’s tears on his skin and knowing that they both were just ‘the other children’, but bound by more than blood.

Knowing that not only his life sucked.

“Okay. I’ll… I’ll stay safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)
> 
> Twitter: @155Fox


	2. Chapter 2

“I know there’s been something on your mind. Your glares turned from possibly-flirting to definitely hostile about 10 minutes ago and now I’m just wondering as to what seems to be so deeply fascinating about me? I mean, I have some ideas but…” Ten leaned over the desk and grinned at the man on the other side.

It was always the big shots who came in their suits like it was their armour or something. How they always had during the ‘family meetings’.

Pretty silly, in his opinion. With their minions, it worked for them, of course.

Not on him, though.

Ten was made of different stuff.

Seemed like the cute little new client Johnny had gotten himself didn’t know that yet.

It was also always the big-shots who liked to challenge him.

And Ten was here to play.

(And Yuta to watch. Someone, please, hand him some popcorn? And their poor receptionist a plushie to get through this? Thank you!)

“I wouldn’t wear this so openly,” the cute guy with the broad shoulders pointed out like that cleared anything up.

Men, always talking in puzzles.

“What? I thought I had tugged everything away…” Ten looked where his dick was safe and sound in his jeans and touched just to make sure his point got across perfectly. Yep. Everything exactly where it was supposed to be.

Yuta snorted.

“Har har. That on your ear. Who did you piss off? I know the Jeons trust you but that’s just another reason to not for me.”

“Ooooh, the traitor? Long story, long story,” Ten checked his wrist as if there was a watch there. He owned one, maybe, but he wasn’t even sure where it was and he certainly didn’t wear it to tattoo, “And look at the time, I have a customer in five minutes ago. I doubt I’ll be able to share it with you today. Maybe next time? Bring some tissues.”

Johnny’s client looked even more pissed off. Not like Ten cared.

If you pissed off the boss to one of the biggest Chinese clans, who happened to be the donor of 50% of your genes, some cute little boy didn’t really do it for you anymore. It was like drugs. Once you started with coke, it was either downhill or getting kidnapped and put into forced cold withdrawal.

It had been two years since Ten had done just exactly that.

Not on purpose. Duh.

He totally would have appreciated some sort of warning? A letter? A note? Just a text message, really, anything would have been super appreciated but no.

Instead, he had found his flat full of foot-folk of the clan, that his family hated so much but had said to keep close to be stronger in the bigger picture, dragging him from his soft bed and taking him with them.

Because his sperm-donor had violated some contracts to make more money.

What a way to wake up from the hardest trip of his life to that point and ever since.

Just as fun as the cold withdrawal just mentioned. That was just awesome, totally would recommend that to his worst enemy.

Even better had been the part, four days into it, when they had announced his old fucker had refused to pay the ransom for him and they were going to cut him apart to apply more pressure on the Lis.

Yeah.

Totally dope, best days of his life.

Thank god for being born into organised crime. Ten might have been the worse bastard in comparison, but that still made him pretty skilled in comparison to simple foot-folk.

It made him worthy to listen to because he knew things and when he had promised to tell, people had sat down to listen.

He had ratted out every single password, code, and secret warehouse he knew of, sent a very kind letter to his old fucker, telling him exactly what he thought of him (that he was the lowest of the low, essentially), and gotten his ass from the country asap instead of returning to the Lis’ HQ, how he had been supposed to.

As if he was going to let the Qians send him into sure death for being a traitor, not in a million years.

That was, how Ten had accidentally stranded in South Korea.

Johnny’s client looked ready to blow up.

He was kinda cute but he had some serious anger management issues. Ten knew of those because he also had had them.

“So, you’re a known traitor, proud of it, yet you get to tattoo the Jeons? I knew they had a screw or two loose, but that’s just idiotic.”

“Is it, though? Maybe, I betrayed their worst enemy, who knows? Not you, evidently.”

Yuta was leaning so close, Ten was inclined to push him away, but he liked an adoring audience. Their receptionist might need a shot or two after this, though. He was sorry, but the occasional conflict was, what came with the clientele here.

He had met Yuta not long ago. A few months?

He and Johnny had been looking for a third guy or gal to open a parlour with and Ten had jumped the opportunity because his own had been tiny and dark and overall just a terrible temporary solution he had been eager to get out of.

Turned out Johnny and Yuta both were pretty chill, pretty nice, each with their own serious issues that fit perfectly with Ten’s own serious issues, and made pretty good friends.

It helped, that Johnny tattooed for the Kims, the rivalling clan to the Jeons in this district and the one that this young man belonged to. It kept them 100% safe from shit because no one dared to go against their own guy and by extension kept the other clan’s guy safe, too. A winning concept.

Johnny's client was hilarious to play with because he seemed to even take issue with people breathing too loudly. And he didn't realise Ten was doing just that: playing.

He had the life he had wanted.

He had sworn himself to make the most of it.

He seemed unsure who the Jeons' worst enemy was. Ten couldn't blame him. The Jeons were a household name in the black markets and the Koreans always thought of them first – and not their Chinese counterpart.

Kind of a mistake because China and the Chinese part of the family were much bigger. They were completely in charge of everything from Fujian North-wards – and fucking powerful.

There had used to be four clans sharing that territory.

Not anymore. Not after the Lis had broken their contracts and made themselves some huge enemies, starting the wave of wars waged between clans that had led only the one with the best, and only the best, people come out on top.

Ten had his ways to get info.

Okay, his way was one way and he went by Yangyang and remained the hugest pain his Ten's ass, worse than a 25 cm dildo could ever dream to be.

Yangyang sure had been surprised when Ten had figured out a way to contact him. He knew it had been a risk but Yangyang and he had been close. Ten needed to know he was safe.

Turned out Yangyang had thought he was dead. That was the official story told to everyone.

A dead man wasn’t a risk for anyone – so, Ten had nothing to fear. He wasn’t going to complain.

Allegedly, some knew he wasn’t actually dead, but the public didn’t.

Not his problem. Wasn’t like this place here existed anywhere on official records or anyone paid insurance where that might be an issue. The Kims were kind enough to run their accounts under questionable rules. Okay, it was a bit of an issue that Ten’s account was with them but hey.

Life was short.

“Don’t think too hard or your luscious locks might fall out, Doyoung,” Ten chirped and the other frowned harder.

“At least give me a hint? What’s your family name?”

“Leechaiyapornkul,” Ten swallowed the first syllable and Doyoung looked even more confused, “Just believe me and get your pretty ass on the porn sofa, okay?”

Doyoung grumbled but complied.

“Boring. I was expecting at least a bloody nose,” Yuta wrinkled his own un-bloody nose and Ten patted his cheek.

“We don’t want his white shirt to get stained, do we?”

Doyoung looked like he had some comments about how it would be Ten’s clothes getting dirty but he also was a highly skilled mobster who knew when to shut up and not give away too much.

It had been a while since Ten’s last training. He wasn’t sure he’d actually hold a candle to Doyoung. He might want to try but also not really. Without insurance and identification, getting treatment meant going to one of the Jeons’ people, which then would mean high costs or, much worse, debt.

You did not want to owe a gang anything.

Big no.

Ten had used that one too many times in his own favour to be dumb enough to waltz into the trap himself.

Yuta gently tugged on Ten’s ear. The left one. The one his father had always pulled to discipline him. The one where ‘TRAITOR’ was written over the shell, interrupted with a few studs and rings.

Yuta knew of the brand on Ten’s back.

Johnny knew of the brand on Ten’s back.

Ten knew about the crest on Yuta’s arm – pretty much indistinguishable in the shadows of the haunted castle tattooed over top.

Neither knew of his Chinese name. Not like they necessarily would know what to do with it, but just… in case.

There was a thing like too much honesty, in Ten’s experience.

“Are you going to go out later?” Yuta asked, letting go of his ear, a smirk on his lips.

Yuta, just as much as Ten, knew life was short and he knew to make the best of it as long as they could.

Johnny did, too. But Johnny was a little too soft.

Ten had maybe a tiny crush on him.

He knew it was lame.

He’d never tell a living soul.

It seemed he had a thing for men with kind hearts.

Whatever.

“I have a client, or maybe I won’t because if she’s late another five minutes she can get another appointment and I’ll have an early evening.” Ten’s time was valuable. He had already made a name for himself long before moving into these rooms in Itaewon’s most dangerous streets. His waiting list was long.

He was good.

He was very good.

And the Jeons liked his style because it was traditional but full of the raw, almost aggressive motives that clans wanted on their members’ skins.

Nevermind Ten knew the meaning of all the Hanja they preferred to use to put their pledges on themselves forever. Pledges or mottos.

It helped when the artist didn’t have to look up the translation and risk getting it wrong. It helped when the artist had lived 19 years using this as his first language and the stroke orders were completely natural.

He wasn’t only good at that.

He was the best.

But he needed the time he scheduled to get this quality he wanted.

If people didn’t come on time, he’d not do it. He gave second and even third chances, but he never compromised on his art.

Nothing worse than some crooked tiger, that looked like a clown-fish, or someone running around with ‘chocolate milk’ over their chest.

“No early evening for me but you’ll wait for your best wingman, won’t you?” Yuta snuggled against his arm and batted his lashes.

Ten laughed and pushed him away.

“I will if you do your job this time. It’s currently 4 to 1 and that’s a terrible rate if I’ve ever seen one.”

“You’re too picky!”

“You’re not picky enough!”

Yuta wanted to retort, paused, and closed his mouth.

Good boy.

Long out or not, there were some things that Ten naturally kept an eye on.

The first time he thought things were off, was when he heard Mandarin being spoken in the bar he and Yuta liked to go to best. It was kind of ridiculously expensive for the neighbourhood and the girls wanted you to ask them to spend the night with them – for a price.

It sometimes happened. Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, Thai, even Russian.

South Korea was closed off by the North blocking the land-way and it was small. They needed partners all over the world. And everyone all over the world wanted partners in other places to make more money, gain more influence, more power. A win-win situation.

It just happened a bit too frequently to be normal. Ten made sure to remember the faces of the men and women.

It was too often.

It was unsettling.

Ten was happy being dead to his former ‘family’ and he wanted no return ever.

He was quite sure it’d be fine. After all, he didn’t go by his Chinese name, he didn’t even let people know it. They knew who he used to belong to but not what his position had been.

He did whatever he could to mask that.

To keep himself dead but not really.

He had always hated the sperm donor, might as well go with the side of the family he had always preferred, right?

_“Bro, I don’t know man_.”

“I feel the need to throw the phone out the window, Yangyang, stop calling me bro.”

_“Or what? Will you send a strongly worded letter?”_ Ten grumbled at the cackling that came through the line.

Fuck, the brat was right.

_“I have no clue about what happens internally. You know the two who have people permanently over. I’ve not heard of anyone else expanding. I’ll keep my ears open, in case I missed it. Not really my field, so it might have happened. By the way, you didn’t react to the photo I sent you.”_

Ten rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I did.”

_“You wrote a ‘k’. I demand long praises. That shit hurt, okay?”_

“Aw, poor you. I mean, it looks good? You know I’m not that much into colour. And you should remember to plan if you get more or you’ll end up looking like a patchwork carpet.”

_“Aw, so cold, bro. Maybe I want to look like a carpet? Since the closet won’t happen… my doctor said another growth spurt is possible but won’t be more than 20 centimetres, most likely. I’m considering to file a lawsuit against the parentals for not giving me better genes.”_

“Tell me a single person in that family that is taller than 1.75m. I’ll wait.”

_“Whatever, it’s not about size anyway,” _more cackling. Ten rolled his eyes.

“Sorry to hear your dick is tiny. You know, there’s always oral. Better train your tongue.”

_“Shut up, my dick is perfectly averagely sized.”_

“Is that why you’re posing with a Ferrari in your profile picture? You know, there’s really not many other ways to announce it to the public. My condolence card is already on the way.”

Ten knew which families had people permanently in South Korea.

It was kind of reassuring because the Lis were none of them.

They had severely lost in the market post-fall-out, so there wouldn’t even be enough people to entertain such huge enterprises outside the mainland.

“I think you should maybe change the two.” Johnny squinted and Ten switched the two print-outs.

“But that way the head faces the wrong direction.”

“Yeah, it does. I’d mirror that one, but the composition fits better. The phoenix straight from the koi pond is weird. This way, it looks like it came from the bamboo and can take flight over the pond.”

Ten sighed and let his hands drop.

“Maybe I should do something else. Phoenix is so overdone. Yuta even has one.”

Johnny picked it back up and put it against his chest once more.

“Yuta’s looks nothing like this one. It makes perfect sense and you’ve been planning to complete it with one for years, you said.”

Ten nodded.

“I can change my plan, though. It’s the last big piece I can fit and… it’s the chest, it has to look good.”

Johnny nibbled on his lower lip and nodded. He had really nice lips. He was a good kisser, too. Even drunk.

“You know… have you considered stretching the koi? Because you could make it one cohesive picture with your arms and back. Maybe, that’s why you’re not sure?”

Ten hesitated and looked at his left arm. The one where his first piece was, looking clumsy in comparison, but the origin for everything that decorated his body so far.

He hadn’t done all of it himself – he would if it was possible but it just wasn’t.

Johnny was a very well-rounded artist who had many different styles that were his own but was able to adapt to other people. The tiger on his arm had been done by someone else, before they had met and this solution opened itself for Ten. He still liked it but it clearly wasn’t his style. Johnny had done his back, only a few months ago, and Ten loved it a lot more because it was nearly perfectly authentic.

“You could put a phoenix on your legs later if you still feel like it. Upper tight has more space than you first think.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Ten sighed and took the paper from him, putting it down to lay over his leg.

It felt better there. Still not right, but it definitely didn’t belong on his chest, he was quite sure of that.

He had pushed this ahead for weeks now, looking at it again and again and again.

It felt like Johnny was the voice of reason, helping him finally drop what he knew was a bad idea but had been kind of stuck on because parting form his original plan was kind of hard.

It reminded Ten a bit of someone who had known what he needed to hear and said it, making it sound genuine and honest. Someone he still had a bit of a crush on even though he’d never see him again.

The heart wants what it wants. Ten had gone come to terms with that. Moving countries had helped with his mindset. To MaTuRe. Not really but kinda.

“I’ll draft something new when I have time. The Jeons’ kid’s turned of age and wants something big.”

Johnny nodded. The high-ups, those born into the power and not climbing up a ladder, usually got one main piece, stretching over their backs and down their thighs and arms, all the way to the front.

Not like Yangyang, the patchwork carpet.

Well. Not like Ten had played by the rules either but Yangyang was different. Then again, it was his body and he should be the one deciding, not his family name.

They didn’t necessarily have to follow the old-school style anymore, how Ten liked to do it and Johnny occasionally also did. Just by being one huge piece, it was automatically expensive and a pain to get done, serving all the aspects they had to.

Ten liked to do them but they were rare. He wanted to get it right when he did get the chance.

He wanted to get his own piece right, even more, so, he bunched up the paper to throw it out.

“So, I was wondering if you could help me out with something?” the deep voice interrupted Ten’s creative mini-break-down-tantrum.

Johnny’s ass looked excellent in these joggers he was wearing.

“Eyes are up here.” Johnny laughed and Ten slowly brought them back up, smiling.

“Are they? Got lost for a second, my bad.” Johnny didn’t mind it but he also wasn’t one to jump for a short flirt or a quick fling. The drunk make-out was all he’d do.

He was a romantic, a keeper.

Ten liked that. It was different. Just how compassion and softness had been between brutal and selfish mobsters.

“I had the Kim daughter in for her leg piece yesterday and she said the Jeons’ had some internal issues lately. Fucked up deliveries, papers, and police confiscating several millions worth of god knows what on the port in Incheon. I know she wanted intel if I had any but I didn’t. I just wanted to ask if you knew anything?”

“Not really.” Ten threw his paper into the rubbish bin, where it belonged, “I noticed a lot of Mandarin recently, though.”

“Ah. The Jeons’ sister-clan?”

“It’s the same, it’s just Korean pronunciation,” Ten chuckled. Bless Johnny and his complete lack of actual information on these topics, “They’d never work together like this if it wasn’t blood binding them.”

“Ah, right. Blood’s thicker than water and stuff, right? So, they might have sent more people from China to keep an eye on it, right?”

“Might be. It’s possible heads rolled for the mess-ups. You know how it is. But they might have installed someone to keep a closer eye on Korea if they deem that necessary. It really depends on how much they fucked up. Again, they’d only ever give this chance because they’re, essentially, the same clan.”

“Hm. Scary. So, it’d be like a regional manager or something?”

Ten had trouble imagining a ‘regional manager’ for ammo or drugs or sex?

Sounded pretty funny and it was impossible not to chuckle. Johnny didn’t take it wrong, he smiled as well.

“Again, depends on how badly they fucked up. They could be sending someone low in the hierarchy up to the point of someone who’ll be on top of the highest tier of Jeons. I doubt it’s to that extent. That’d be… a lot. They’d probably have to send one of their heirs to enforce that because the Jeons wouldn’t want to bow to them – loyalty or not.”

“Fun. Bet that wouldn’t lead to any conflict at all.”

“Internal conflict? Never.” Ten laughed.

So, at least he had an explanation for the Mandarin spoken.

It was reassuring.

Pretty much.

He was now kind of nosy to find out who exactly had gone wrong where exactly, but that was just his gossip-girl-tendencies showing.

Not like he needed to know.

Okay, he kinda did because he was dying from curiosity.

It was bad manners to ask his customers straight forward, though, so Ten ended up thirsting for snips of info and pieced together the tiny pieces he did get.

He did hear that it had been a wide variety of arms and drugs getting confiscated.

10 million dollars worth of it.

There were _definitely_ some bodies swimming in the pacific ocean that hadn't before that had been fucked up.

It was dissatisfying at best but and left a million new questions at worst, but, again, manners.

Nevermind he couldn’t explain why exactly he was really fucking curious.

He was a dead man and he wanted to stay dead on paper only and not literally because someone found out he hadn’t actually bitten the dust.

Not without at least completing that cursed chest piece that didn’t seem to want to feel perfectly right.

Ten knew the rules by which the game he played operated. He knew how to stay safe.

That was more important, that he stayed safe how he had said he would, than finding out who had taken which role and who was now keeping the fish company.

“Ten?”

He looked up and nearly messed up his line.

“What? I’m fucking busy!” he jerked around to their receptionist. The girl shrunk away in the door and he was sorry but not really. This wasn’t the customer service at Apple.

“Sorry, I swear, but… it’s… really urgent.”

Really urgent meant someone was busy slamming in someone else's skull, usually. Usually, she’d have screamed his name, though, not knocked. Ten also didn’t hear any yelling or other evidence of possible manslaughter right outside his door. He only heard heels of these ridiculously pretentious Oxford shoes, that only certain people liked to wear, click on the floor.

He didn’t even bother looking up, he only saw the polished dark brown shoes (latest trend at the moment, looked pretty hot 9 out of 10 times, but Ten wasn’t suicidal enough to hook up with any of them) in the door and turned around again.

“As long as no one’s dying, it’s not urgent. Wait until I’m done here and we can talk.”

His client on his bench looked like he’d rather take a break. Of course, he would. This was definitely someone high up and his client, well, wasn’t. He knew how it worked, he knew unshakable loyalty was the pillar in any gang, unshakable obedience to the higher-ups.

But Ten wouldn’t have the disrespect. Whoever it was and however far up the ladder he was, he could wait.

He was about to push the pedal back down and return to work, but he was interrupted just as rudely once more.

“Ten? Ten, that’s you, isn’t it?”

Ten’s eyes widened and he snapped up from where he had been about to continue writing.

What the?

He jerked around once more, looking up and…

Holy shit.

In the door, shoes polished to perfection, navy suit hugging slim hips and strong arms, shirt crisp, tie neat, and hair parted and swept back effortlessly, looking like straight out of a fashion magazine and with thick brows furrowed in confusion and worry…

Was Kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visuals for Ten in this chapter: left arm: koi in [this](https://images.squarespace-cdn.com/content/v1/59501b21b8a79b4b8f62e1ea/1553972658739-0IG04YPHGR8IGBEKFTN6/ke17ZwdGBToddI8pDm48kMtiXMEMZ8ID8MVhA-T_Qc9Zw-zPPgdn4jUwVcJE1ZvWQUxwkmyExglNqGp0IvTJZamWLI2zvYWH8K3-s_4yszcp2ryTI0HqTOaaUohrI8PIfy9uRsqnknGrsPwiW8VdnsJxMq6FvgYbxptNsO-6IOIKMshLAGzx4R3EDFOm1kBS/IMG_7509.JPG) kind of style, just much smaller so multiple of them fit, maybe three over the entire arm and a big one over his back, making it look like a pond kind of? The pond ends and turns into a bamboo forest with a tiger crawling through it on his right arm. I couldn’t find anything that looks anything like what I have in mind, so here’s just the [tiger](https://www.askideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/Crawling-Asian-Tiger-Tattoo-Design.jpg) \- but it’d obviously be black-and-white. He has the word ‘Traitor’ in his left ear, shaped like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f7/99/6f/f7996f33437ae5277a3f6357fb3a9567--helix-ear-helix-tattoo-ear.jpg) and in a bold block-ish font  
Piercings: [ right ear](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EC6EkdJW4AIwru4?format=jpg&name=360x360), [left ear](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EC6EkdKWsAA1qmp?format=jpg&name=360x360), tongue: simple bar in the middle, [nose](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D9i1cn7UEAAJdg6?format=jpg&name=large) (yes, that's Taeyeon lol their noses are similar imo, so she's perfect), Prince Albert

Fuck, why did Ten feel like the lead in a trashy romance, suddenly faced with his first love after being sure he’d never see him again?

Fuck, why was his heart racing?

Fuck, who had given Kun a make-over to suddenly look like a straight-up wet dream?

And, uh, excuse him, why was he here?

“Ten? Don’t know anyone like that, doesn’t even sound like a name,” Ten turned back around and wiped over his client’s skin before returning to drawing his line.

“Uh, kinda wouldn’t ignore him,” the guy on the bench whispered over the sound of his machine.

“He can wait, how non-emergencies all can,” Ten peacefully returned, ignoring his heart beating loudly in his ears and his back prickling where he felt his eyes on it.

Oh god.

What did he do?

… help?

“No, like, really. He’s… he’s high. Up.” He sounded urging and Ten sighed.

Fuck, his breath was shaky.

He had been curious to know which role had to be filled and whom the Jeon’s Chinese part had sent to Korea.

The Qian clan.

Whom the Qian clan had sent, after such a gigantic fuck-up, to take charge. Who had been deemed important and good enough.

Professionally, though.

This?

Fuck, why did he never get any pre-warnings? Just a small notification, just a heads-up, was it really too much to ask, was he reaching for the stars here?

He should have slept with Johnny and gotten into some soft, cheesy romance when there had been a faint chance to. Dang it. Why hadn’t he pursued that harder? Johnny was a hopeless romantic, super cute, super sweet, super charming, super kindhearted.

He kind of had a small crush on him.

But he wasn’t his first love.

He wasn’t his first kiss.

Kun was.

And from how his palms grew sweaty and his heart went haywire, it was more than enough proof to know he still felt the same as two years, three years, ten years ago.

“Ten, please, I thought you were dead!” Kun switched to Mandarin and Ten paused once more, his client looking ready to just melt into the bench. Poor soul. Ten would give him a discount for his troubles.

“Say it a bit louder, why don’t you?” he swirled around and glared up at Kun, which was kind of hard because, fuck, he had not expected to ever see him again.

Nevermind this suit and that hair. That made it all just a bit harder because he was suddenly not a little dorky-looking but fucking hot, “Maybe send the old fucker a letter, add my address, or why even bother, shall I draw a target onto my forehead, would that work for you? You can send my body back, you’d maybe get 10 Yuan for it, not sure if that’ll cover shipping, though.”

Kun’s face turned from surprised to angry.

Okay.

That was new.

Wait, he was high up- ish. He was here…

“Fuck, Ten I was worried! No. Worried… I mourned! Are you… now you’re here and… fuck!” Kun rubbed a hand over his face.

Since when did he swear?

“Lovely, what you’re saying is no shipping fees will have to be calculated or covered? In that case, sofa’s that way, I promise no one fucked on it yet.”

Ten made a shooing motion.

He wasn’t even sure why.

Yes, he wanted to talk.

But how?

_Fuck_ summarised it terrifically well.

People knew he used to be with the Lis.

He had the brand, he had a keychain from the Qians, and those had earned him trust.

People just didn’t know who he used to be with the Lis. They didn’t know how he had gotten a mark of honour from the Qians.

That was just much too dangerous.

Ten could be used as a bargaining chip if someone was in deep and resorted to desperate measures.

He was better off just being Ten, traitor, not Li Yongqin, bastard and traitor.

Nevermind having a crush on the man that the Qians had sent to take whatever position

Was just

Not smart.

He heard shoes on the floor and the door falling shut.

He was going to yell at Yangyang later, to get rid of these nerves.

“Sorry about that. Don’t know what he wants.” Ten smiled at his client.

Oh! He looked like Ten would suddenly get all his info.

Sweet.

“Dude, that’s the guy the Chinese sent,” he whispered, just loud enough for Ten to understand over his machine whirring and helping him to calm down.

Somewhat.

“I’m out of the loop, fill me in?” Ten asked casually.

“You know about the confiscation? It was on the news. Pretty huge nightmare. The goods were from China, from the Qians, the other part of the clan. They’re the reason why we are what we are because no one has such good conditions as we do. But they were pretty pissed. Rightfully, I guess. I don’t know the details, all I know is that there’s now a whole team of them to overlook the higher-ups. Doesn’t really change my work but I know to better follow what they say because they’re… important. That guy’s called Kun. He’s,” his client clenched his teeth and Ten nearly asked if he was actually scared of Kun?

When had that happened?

“Even the big boss has to listen to him. I’ve heard some rumours, you know, people talk, but he’s for sure related to the big bosses in the mainland. His name’s Qian, so you know he is.”

“Huh. What else do they say?”

Ten tried to focus on his lines but it wasn’t that demanding. It was a pledge. Nothing he couldn’t do in his sleep. He had plenty of room to think about the man that had just stood in the door.

He nearly shivered.

“He’s good, they say. He speaks Korean without an accent but he’s not native. They say he knows five languages and ten martial arts. They say… they say he personally yanked a knife into the gut of the man responsible for the containers the police took.”

“Sounds like something people say over too much booze and Vision.”

“Maybe. But who knows. Better don’t fuck with him, okay?”

Oh, Ten would love to fuck with Kun. His bowl cut being gone just made that desire burn even hotter.

Ten just wasn’t sure… where Kun had gotten this reputation?

Because there had to be some truth to it.

He had always had it in him to take a top spot, like the one he was holding here. He had just been too timid.

Kun must have put his foot down, how Ten had thought he might one day.

Just why?

It was probably dumb to worry. Two years were a long time, especially in a business like this where nothing was ever safe. Kun changing… it wasn’t that surprising.

Ten might as well use the chance to finally get over that stupid-ass childhood-crush that had just flamed up anew.

“Don’t worry, I know how to deal with the big boys,” Ten grinned but he was lying.

He didn’t know how to deal with this.

He still didn’t, an hour later, shortly past 10 and shortly past closing time, his client patched up and ready to leave. He didn’t want the discount but Ten just typed in the lower amount into the card reader.

“Care to tell me who that is and why he’s been sitting on the sofa for over an hour, staring at the wall as if to light it up by the force of his glare?” Yuta whispered while Ten waited for his client to type in his pin.

“Old acquaintance, he’s a Qian, so just leave it to me.”

Yuta hummed and nodded, clearly reassured.

“Johnny and Stella already left, I’ll get going, too,” Yuta announced and shouldered his bag, glancing Kun’s direction again. Kun was staring at the wall as if setting the place aflame was his honest goal. Ten rolled his eyes and played the bar in his tongue against his cheek and teeth to distract himself.

The card reader beeped and Ten picked it off the counter.

“Went through. Remember to take care of that or I’ll be under your bed and haunt you down.”

“Aye, sir,” his client muttered, glancing at Kun like he was the Loch Ness monster he’d now have to pass by without getting his head bit off.

Ten watched how he faced the challenge by trying to become one with the wall.

Because of Kun. Because Kun was… a boss. The boss. The hot boss.

The second the door closed, Kun finally stirred. Ten saw two people lingering outside the parlour just before it closed again and he didn’t need to ask to know they were here for Kun. His watchdogs.

Because he here in the name of the Qians.

In a position so high up, only an heir would be sent for.

Fuck.

Ten held his gaze as Kun marched over to the front desk with confident steps.

“Did your fairy grandmother find you? Does the spell come undone at midnight and it’s back to bowl-cut and attire like it’s 1980?” Ten chirped, grinning because he didn’t know what else to do. The Mandarin was natural off his tongue even though he only spoke it with Yangyang, these days.

Kun didn’t pause, he stood right in front of the desk and reached over, grabbing Ten’s shoulders, patting them up and down as if to make sure he was a real person.

“Dick’s down that way,” Ten offered and Kun pulled away. He heard him snort and Ten thought he was laughing but then he looked up and there were tears in his eyes, which was kinda not what Ten was trained for?

Uh… help?

“Are… are you, god, Ten, do you have any idea how… I thought you were fucking dead but you just…” Kun’s voice broke and a tear ran down his cheek.

HELP! Like, REALLY!

“There, there.” Ten pulled his sweater over his hand and tried to pat Kun’s face dry. He poked his eye and Kun jerked away, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kun produced a silk handkerchief and dried his tears.

“That’s so pretentious.”

Kun looked up and Ten just forgot about any worry he had had.

And about any hope to finally overcome his dumb childhood-crush.

His eyes were exactly how he remembered them.

“Part of the deal with the fairy godmother,” Kun croaked and Ten giggled because that was actually funny.

Still, his laughter died because his heart was racing and Kun’s dark eyes roamed his face, taking in all the changes that had occurred ever since they had last seen.

Kun looked different, too. His face was harsher, rougher.

More handsome and less pretty.

Making Ten’s heart beat faster than it used to, seeing him.

“Sorry for not telling you. I had to stay safe. Which is why it’s probably better if… you forget I’m here?” Ten tried. He hated saying it. Fuck, he hated it so much, he didn’t want to immediately lose Kun again after just finding him.

Kun snorted and shook his head, “That’s impossible. I could never. And what if someone else found you? Found out about you?” Kun reached over the desk and ran a gentle finger over the shell of his ear, the left one. Ten shivered and felt it run down his skin, over his back, right to his dick.

“You got prettier,” Kun suddenly whispered and Ten felt a bit like toppling over backwards. Also, when had Kun gotten so close?

Oh, wait, silly him, he was the one leaning over the desk.

“Thanks, I drink 2 litres a day and only 1 of that is alcohol on the weekend.”

Kun sighed and his fingers traced over Ten’s jaw now.

“Don’t tell me what you’re on until later, okay?”

“Hey, I’ve been sober for two years. Ignoring the alcohol,” Ten whined and closed the distance, kissing Kun, almost immediately opening his mouth. Kun tightened his grip and pulled him a little closer, pushing his tongue against Ten’s…

And jerked back.

“What’s that?”

Ten giggled and poked his tongue out.

“Just a piercing. But you know I wasn’t lying.”

Kun pulled him closer again and kissed him just as, if not more, hungrily again, licking against him, over the roof of his mouth, letting Ten suck on his tongue. He tasted of mint. What a nerd.

When they parted, Kun’s face was flushed pink and the desk was seriously in the way, so, Ten climbed onto it and over it, sliding down on the other side right against Kun, never breaking eye-contact, lost in the pools of dark brown that were Kun’s.

“There’s many things you’re good at, but lying was never one of them,” Kun whispered and Ten let his eyes fall shut as they kissed again, his head starting to spin and cloud because this was, apparently, actually happening?

Just one issue, one sec, real quick…

“Kun, I’m not coming back, I’m telling you… I’m telling you that now. For no one. Not even you.”

“Okay. I don’t want you to. I wanted you to leave that… that you did…” Kun blinked and looked up, trying to keep the tears in and Ten ran his hands down his sides.

“It’s okay, many cry at the sight of me because they don’t know how to deal with it.”

“How terrible is it when I say I missed this?” Kun’s grip on Ten’s back was tight and when he found himself pulled against the silk suit – non-scratchy – in a hug, Ten wondered when Kun had had the audacity to grow taller than him even if it wasn’t much.

“Pretty, I’d recommend seeking professional help,” Ten closed his arms over Kun’s back, broader and stronger than he remembered it being.

When Kun pulled away just enough to kiss him again, Ten, once more, thought they might as well shill in on selling Kun in pill forms.

It was good. So good. There was nothing like this.

There was nothing like feeling the soft fabric, that was much more what Kun deserved than grandpa-suits, and the muscle shifting underneath it, there was nothing like letting their tongues go back and forth, neither of them dominating but letting the other take lead when it felt right.

It just felt a bit too good, maybe.

“So. People are quaking in their boots now? Where did the change of heart come from?” Ten asked, trying to get a break because his skin was burning and his blood rushing places south.

“I was feeling petty.”

“Love that. I always knew you had it in you.”

“I know. That was why I went to see if you were right.”

“Thanks, I’ll cry, let’s stop with the sappy shit. I don’t want to get to your level of lame, liking someone lame is punishment enough.”

“Shut up!” Kun whispered and Ten stared at him in surprise, but only for a second because Kun was leaning in and caught his lips in another kiss.

Ten had to actually cling to him now because standing was a little difficult with Kun sending so many shivers down his spine.

Whatever.

He was here, Kun was here, they both had kind-of confessed, might as well do something about the situation, right?

Ten pulled himself closer to Kun and let his hips press against Kun’s, bucking up a little so Kun felt his dick was hard.

From how he gasped, making Ten catch him to not break the kiss, he definitely did.

Ten couldn’t hold a grin as he rolled his hips once more. He felt Kun’s dick against his own, growing just as hard as he was.

“Feel like getting out of here?” Ten asked against his lips, hearing himself sound eager and breathless.

Whatever.

“You’ll probably be stuck with me forever, you realise that?”

Ten choked a little but recovered quickly.

“Asshole, who was the one asking about marriage? You better not back out now.”

Kun’s grip on his neck tightened and he pulled him in for another kiss, a little sloppy, a little wet, but… perfect.

If Kun thought he’d be the one stuck to Ten, then Ten had some news for him.

Now, that he had him, he was not going to let him leave ever again.

So what, that he had this lame-as-fuck childhood-crush on him.

“Ten, this is a p-public place, oh my god.”

Ten whined and pulled his hands out of Kun’s trousers. He was right. It wasn’t so much public as it was a place with strict hygiene standards.

They had all agreed, when they had gotten that sofa that looked like a casting couch from a porn video, that no sex was allowed in the parlour.

Sleek suit and great hair, quivering minions and brutal reputation or not, Ten grabbed Kun and dragged him along and Kun stumbled to follow.

“You gonna take your watchdogs with you?” Ten asked, honestly kind of unsure because to have these, you needed to be high up and Ten did not sleep with high-ups.

Well, unless they were his first love.

“Sorry?”

“Not my issue,” Ten pushed the door open and Kun straightened up when he let go of him, hissing something the two guys’ direction while Ten made sure to lock all three mechanisms that were there to keep people out.

They weren’t stupid enough to have valuables in there, but it served as creative zones for all of them, so people doing heroin in there was a no from Ten.

There were plenty of hotels on the street – after all, the red light district was here. You had to know where to go, though. Some of them charged ridiculously high rates if you were an outsider.

Haha, outsider.

Funny.

Not like Ten ever went to the Kims’ places.

One flash of Kun’s credit card was enough to get the biggest room at an absurdly discounted rate that Ten was honestly jealous of.

The two guys leaned against the wall left and right of the door and Ten had already forgotten about them once he had closed it from inside.

He had grown up with watchdogs watching the people around him. He knew they were a special type of person. Their loyalty ran deeper than blood even. Not just anyone got this job.

The only one maybe feeling awkward for real would be Kun because he essentially spent all his time with these people.

Whatever.

“Kun,” Ten’s back hit the bed and he pulled him down to kiss him, not holding back anymore in how he roamed his mouth, how he rubbed himself against Kun’s leg desperately, so eager to get friction and touch.

Kun let him. He helped him open his suit jacket and throw it off the bed, then the shirt, slacks, and finally Ten’s own clothes, hands over each other, Ten knowing where to go, what to do, while Kun seemed just a bit too hesitant.

“Do you know how this works or do I need to re-activate your old nickname?” Ten stared up into Kun’s eyes, not wanting to part but wanting more at the same time. Kun’s cock was heavy in his hand as he slowly moved his hand up and down the length, remembering how it had been to have it in his mouth, how desperate Kun had been, how cute.

“Don’t you dare. Do you want to? Or me?” Kun’s face was pink and Ten laughed because it was all very familiar and still really cute.

“Come on, Kun, say it, say the scary word,” Ten purred, tracing his fingers over Kun’s jaw, then leaning up to kiss his neck while Kun was still trying to rise to the challenge. Kun’s voice was low in his ears, a small moan that was exactly what Ten craved. He sucked on his skin until he knew it had left a mark and moved a little lower.

“Do you w-want to bottom or top?”

Ten smirked laid back down on the bed, blinking up at Kun, who looked so much better with Ten’s marks on his neck and shoulder, flushed from embarrassment, despite the one towering over Ten, keeping him in place on the mattress and with his eyes dark in lust.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me, please.”

Kun made a choked-off sound and leaned down as if to distract from his nerves.

It didn’t work but that didn’t matter.

Ten felt them, too. His fingers tingled and his stomach fluttered how it had never before doing this.

He felt Kun’s fingers on his arm, the left one, the one his tattoo had started from, and goosebumps spread on it.

It was peculiar, that the skin that Ten had found under his shirt was completely unblemished, save for the brand. But he hadn’t said anything.

Because… maybe, Kun would like to change that.

And Ten couldn’t think of a single person he wanted to leave his art on more than Kun.

Kun kissed him again and Ten tried hard to kiss back and not just lose himself in how good Kun had become at this or in the knowledge that he was actually here, with him. He was currently touching him, he wasn’t going to leave.

How many nights had Ten secretly wished for this, how many very secret tears had he cried over knowing it’d never happen?

Boo-boo the fool, huh?

But he knew life was short. If you didn’t say things you wanted to, you’d regret it later even if you tried to not.

He was living the life he wanted and he was doing the things he wanted to. He was MaTuRe now.

So, he would. Even if it was kind of embarrassing.

“Okay, let me say this quickly: I love you,” Ten whispered and pulled Kun right back down, sucking on his tongue so he could absolutely not reply. Kun’s fingers going down from his collar bone, where he was sure to feel his heart thundering, had to be enough.

From how Kun placed his palm flat to his chest instead of playing with his nipples or going lower to do something about Ten’s aching erection, it somehow became sappy and cute instead of hungry and hot.

Whatever.

Ten kinda dug the lameness of this.

“Me, too. I love you, too, Ten.”

Oh god, yep, he was putty on the mattress, Kun’s lameness had so rubbed off.

Whatever.

It all didn’t matter, all that mattered was Kun, right here, kissing him, trailing fingers down until he was touching Ten’s dick, brushing against the bar in the tip until Ten whimpered because it was good and Kun maybe didn’t even realise how good from how he just kept teasing him until it became slippery with pre-cum.

“Lube. We need lube.”

“Thank you, captain obvious, I was not going to let you fuck me with spit only,” Ten wished he sounded actually sassy and wasn’t half-moaning this.

He knew Kun did not need help to choose a fucking lubricant, but he still wanted to not let go for even five seconds. He watched how the muscles on his body flexed as he managed to pull Ten, clinging to his neck, off the bed with little trouble.

“Pretty fucking hot,” Ten whispered and watched how the blush seemed to wander from Kun’s face to the ear he had just whispered into.

Cute.

It was not helpful to rub his cock against Kun while pointing to whatever he wanted to have. Or maybe it was? Because Kun just wordlessly chose the things Ten wanted, a hand holding Ten in place and even helping him get more friction.

Had Ten mentioned that there was a happy trail down Kun’s stomach? Because there was, over his abs. He had to reach down and touch again.

Kun kind of struggled to get them back onto the bed but Ten didn’t really care he did and he also couldn’t be bothered to make things easier.

Not when Kun said he loved him.

Not when he loved Kun.

He let Kun sit down between his legs and free himself of his grabby arms and constant kisses.

The way he looked down on him was kind of unsettling, too full of love and affection, dragging his eyes over the skin on display, but Ten tried to hold still and not show his nerves.

“You definitely got prettier,” Kun whispered like that would help Ten.

Yeah, thanks for nothing.

“Please shut up and get your fingers into my ass before I combust, thank you,” Ten heard his voice shake and if that wasn’t the most humiliating moment of his life, he didn’t know.

Kun giggled and looked down, finding the lube to open and spread some of it over his right hand’s fingers. At least he was still in tomato-state even as he tried to be super-smooth and leaned down, catching Ten’s lips in another kiss.

“Your tattoo’s beautiful. I want to see the back, later. It looks like you drew it?”

Kun saying this while massaging over Ten’s rim was pretty hot but also pretty mean to do and Ten struggled to distribute his attention between Kun and Kun’s fingers/his ass.

“I d-did. Take me from behind and you can look all you want.”

Ten’s rim wasn’t very tight, not to the point of justifying hours of massaging it before daring to put a finger into him in fears of hurting. Still, when Kun pushed in, it was… weird. Fuck these feelings for making this so nerve-wracking!

“Kun,” Ten heard himself gasp even though not much was happening?

Well, as the one giving, he knew Kun wouldn’t mind the ego-boost and from how he took the hand with which Ten was kind of searching purchase on the sheets, it all became sappy again.

“Too much?” at least Kun also sounded like he was a fucking virgin getting fingered for the first time in his life. Or fingering for the first time in his life. They could be dorks together. Great.

“N-no, good! I don’t know, fuck,” Ten really didn’t know, but when Kun carefully moved his fingers once, twice, searching, he finally snapped out of it.

“C-crook your fingers more… more… oh god, yes,” Ten squeezed Kun’s hand as his eyes fell shut and Kun pushed over his sweet spot again and again, now that he had found it.

It was hard to keep his legs open but he somehow managed while Kun stretched him open with more finesse than Ten would have thought possible.

Admittedly, thinking was becoming harder and harder by the second as Ten was reduced to a gasping and moaning mess on the bed, twitching and bucking against Kun, who didn’t let him recover any brain capacity for even a second but just kept going and going, fucking him an two, then three fingers.

Ten felt the comfortable buzz of pleasure on his skin, only it wasn’t comfortable as much as it was maddening because of how hot it burnt with Kun fingering him, playing and probing and making Ten arch off the mattress.

When he pulled out, Ten nearly complained but he recovered just the two brain cells he needed to remember Kun would fuck him, as in, properly fuck.

And missionary, would it get any lamer? (Just kidding, Ten wasn’t going to roll to his stomach or get up even if there were someone threatening him)

He took the condom from Kun’s hands when the other realised his own right was out of use due to lube all over it.

“You’re cute,” Ten chirped but not really about he still sounded like a scared virgin because of this being so fucking nerve-wracking and special and sappy and all.

“If you like that?”

He felt his face heat up and nearly dropped the plastic.

At least Kun’s voice had been kind of shaky, too.

“I do.” Ten freed latex from plastic (wasn’t it both… whatever) and reached down, smiling when he felt Kun twitch under his fingers, a slightly pained groan from his lips.

He gave his length a few pumps, pushing into the spot under the head, he remembered using a few years ago, until Kun wrapped his hand around Ten’s and pulled him off, cock twitching on its own.

“Pretty fucking hot,” Ten whispered because that seemed like a helpful comment.

“Not as much as you,” Kun pressed out, dark eyes dragging up and down Ten’s body, who was spread on the bed below him.

“Aw, thanks, I know.”

Still, it felt different hearing Kun say this.

It felt fucking good. Amazing.

Kun even pushed a pillow under his hips and Ten didn’t even know what to say because it was actually better for his back and better for the overall part of where Kun would have to hit his prostate.

Whatever.

Ten squeezed Kun’s fingers when he took his hand again, interlacing them, and he wrapped his legs around his waist to angle himself up. The tip of Kun’s dick felt big but things aways did at first. Ten kept himself open and relaxed and Kun pushed in without trouble, slow and careful because he was just the type of person to do that.

Ten wished he wasn’t whimpering but he was because the whole feelings thing made everything more intense and the angle was ideal for Kun to bush over all the best spots inside of him. Nevermind Kun steadied himself over Ten, leaning down to kiss him. Okay, it was basically just a bit of desperate sucking on tongues and lips but Ten would take it.

Fuck, it was amazing.

He felt himself trying to get enough oxygen through his nose without having to let go of Kun, preferably ever, while he started rolling his hips and Ten used the leverage he had to move against him and let him slide in deep.

He felt Kun readjust and then he started to really move, picking the pace up and giving Ten longer thrusts to put friction on his rim.

“Ah, Kun,” Ten heard his own voice break on an upwards thrust and he wished he could keep kissing but if Kun wanted to keep the pace up, he couldn’t.

And he definitely wanted the pace. Or more.

His free hand came down so he could touch his dick in time with the thrusts at which Kun pushed into him, holding him down with just the grip on their hands and Ten’s legs around his hips.

“Ten,” Kun’s voice was just a rasp. He felt his lips on his torso, sucking the pale and still unblemished skin while he kept pushing into him, growing faster and more accentuated, then slowing back down and grinding deeper, only to pick back up and make Ten lose his actual last brain-cell.

Whenever he thought it’d not get any better, Kun changed something, did some new thing, and Ten was taught that it would get better, somehow. Frankly, he was just rendered a mess, not even able to properly jack himself off because it was all too much, too intense.

Too good.

Ten just let his eyes fall shut and his body curl on its own, legs tightening and voice hitching on his moans.

“Ten, come on, let go for me,” Ten nearly sobbed because how dare he say that and in this voice?

Too bad there was no brain capacity for sobbing and he instead just clenched down and shivered, his high so close, so, so close.

Kun didn’t seem off much better because he clearly lost his rhythm and Ten just couldn’t hold it together anymore when he thrust into him particularly roughly, right into that spot, lifting him a bit off his pillows.

His cry of Kun’s name was barely recognisable but whatever. He came and it all didn’t matter because, fuck, he felt good.

He worked himself through it and felt Kun’s hips stutter and finally stop as he also came, but he couldn’t do anything about it because that had possibly been the best orgasm anyone had ever given him upon first try.

No, definitely the best.

Ten heard himself gasping for air, his hand a little numb because Kun had been squeezing it and using it to hold himself up, but it didn’t matter.

It really didn’t.

All that did was feeling Kun pull out and grabbing him to bring him down for a kiss, deep and filthy.

His hair had come undone a bit, but it was so sexy and Ten reached up to run his hand through it, not caring where it had just been and Kun, luckily, didn’t care either but just kissed him again and again and again.

Yep, not even that bad, this childhood-crush, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
There will be part 4 to this ~
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)  
Twitter: @155Fox


End file.
